Metal Gear Effect
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: With Humanity free from the Patriots and the Proxy Wars ended, humanity continues to advance, and in 2157, they discover they are not alone. Sucky Summary. Cover Image provided by Gabylan121 from Deviantart.
1. Prologue and First Contact

_**Metal Gear Effect**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the MGS series or Mass Effect. They belong to Konami and Bioware respectfully.

Summary: Humanity continues to advance without the Patriots control. Nano Railhine enhance and regulate without blocking off our emotions, cybernetics are advancing at an astonishing rate, and eventually humanity becomes a spacefaring species.

(A/N: Basically Metal Gear Solid tech, specifically Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Metal Gear Rising: Revengence, in the Mass Effect universe. While there are a few ME/MGS x-overs none of the do what I'm gonna do.)

Chapter 1: Timeline and First Contact

2014: The Patriot System is taken down, and humanity moves forward on its own.

2020: Surprising everyone David Hayter, more commonly known as Solid Snake and Old Snake lives much longer than the 6 months predicted, showing just how strong he was. He died on March 12th 2020, his role in the destruction of the Sons of the Patriot System was released to the public and he was hailed as an International Hero. He is buried in the Arlington Nation Cemetary near the graves of The Boss and Big Boss, whose full files were also de-classified and released to the public. March 12th is declared an International holiday, Snake Day.

2060: Over-population is becoming a major issue and planes to colonize the moon. Planes to colonize Mars are also underway.

2065: The moon, now called Luna, has been successfully colonize and is steadily growing. The Mars mission is nearly ready for launch. Until Artificial gravity is perfected most "Spacers" have most of their muscular system replaced with artificial muscles to avoid muscle degeneration brought on by the ZeroG environments.

2075: Mars Mission is a success and the first colony of Aries is founded, quickly followed by Sparta and Troy.

2094: Alien ruins are found buried beneath the colony of Sparta. Archeologists are eager to search them and are stunned to see how advanced the ancient technology is and after months of searching they find a large monolithic structure and discover it is a kind of archive. The information found within reveals groundbreaking new discoveries but most of the data found so far is corrupted beyond repair.

2097: After 3 years of research and study it was discovered that using the strange new "Element Zero" that was found in a storage facility in the Prothean ruins artificial and anti-gravity can be created. Shortly afterwards a scientist by the name of Orion Gran discovered a mode of FTL using Einstein-Rosen Bridges, with the help of another scientist named Olga Dinavitch, they developed the Gran-Dinavitch Worm-Hole Drive, an Worm-Hole projector that allow incredibly fast travel between point. Originally they were going to use Eezo as the main force behind FTL but when it was discovered that larger ships with Eezo cores couldn't land on planets the idea was scrapped.

2099: Though not perfect a world very similar to what The Boss had envisioned, a world with truly united nations that respected one another despite their differences. This Unity was called The United Astrological Alliance. Though there are still terrorist groups and rouge nations that cause trouble.

2157: A strange artifact is found is found the in the Shanxi system.

(A/N: I had a lot of trouble planning out the First Contact War so with permission I copied some of xpredatorx's First Contact War from his story Halo: A New Age, and edited it to fit my story. So Most of the rest of the chapter, and parts of other FC War chapters most likely, belong to him/her, and MistaSilentKiller who helped him/her write his/her story. I strongly recommend the story as is one of the better Halo/Mass Effect x-overs. That's Halo: A New Age by xpredatorx.)

May 19, 2157

Shanxi system

UAA Cruiser Pathfinder

Main Bridge

Admiral Jon Grissom a man at the age of 46 with dark brown hair and height of 6'2 is sitting in the captain's chair overlooking at the operations on the holographic projector. About a month ago one of the UAA's deep space probes was launched from Shanxi the newest colony to be developed was searching the asteroid field for possible mining instead they found a strange artifact that had two long, curved "arms" with what we believe to be a set of revolving rings in between them, covered in ice. The admiral was assigned to protect the civilian workers charged with digging the artifact out of the ice and science teams charged with studying the device.

"What is the status of the workers and scientists and can they tell me what this artifact is?" asked Grissom

"The workers are finished cleaning the ice off the artifact, but the scientist are requesting permission to turn it on for more information." said the comm. officer

"Permission granted just tell them to be careful the last thing we need is for this device to blow up in our faces." said Grissom while trying to relax in his chair

"Admiral haven't you heard the expression nothing ventured nothing gain." said Athena the Pathfinder's A.I.

Athena appeared next to the Admiral as a full size adult a height of 5'9 in holographic form, Grissom turned his head to look at Athena she had the appearance of a young scientist with a white long sleeve coat, with raven black hair that settled at her shoulder length. A.I technologies have come a long way from the of the Proxy-War era in the early 2010s and are now even more sophisticated than the Patriot , capable of the full range of human emotions which also helped deter them from repeating what the Patriot did as they are capable of compassion and most would not want to repeat the Proxy-War era.

"I'm as curious as the next guy about what this giant tuning fork can do, but I'm not going to take chances." replied Grissom with a look of annoyance

"Yes admiral I understand your caution, but if humanity shied away from every potential risk, you'd still be living in caves right now." said Athena

Before the admiral could say a thing the comm. officer alerted the Admiral of the activation of the artifact. "Admiral the scientists are ready!"

"Very well, alert the captains of the Hellfire, the Viking, and the Hercules to be ready." replied Grissom

Exodus Cluster

Utopia system

Turian Patrol fleet

A Turian patrol of three cruisers and six frigates is patrolling the Utopia system in search for any pirate activity.

Tonn Actuss a Turian captain in the Turian Hierarchy is in charge of finding any pirates that might be hiding in this unclaimed cluster, Actuss is a proud Turian. The military life runs in his family, he is very serious when it comes to upholding the law in council space and will do just about anything to make sure everyone follows it.

"Captain relay 314 just activated." said the sensors operator

Actuss turns around and walks toward the operator. "Impossible relay 314 is a dead relay it leads to nowhere." Actuss responded

"Sir, I am positive and something just came out of the relay." said the operator

"What is it?" asked Actuss

The operator turns back around at his console to check. "I think it's a probe we may be dealing with first contact captain." reported the operator

Actuss just stands there thinking, 'This is obviously a new immature race that doesn't know the dangers when activating a relay, and worst a dormant one, that's against council law they need to be taken care of'. He heads back to his chair and sits down and begins giving out orders. "Tell the patrol to head for relay 314 we must deal with this new incompetent race." said Actuss

The patrol starts heading to the mass relay in hoping to put down these law breakers, but they might get more than what they barging for.

UAA cruiser Pathfinder

Main Bridge

Admiral Grissom was just finish reading the reports the scientists found on the artifact. A transportation device capable of sending you a thousand light years instantaneously to another star system. "Are these reports accurate?" asked Grissom

Athena was the one to respond. "Yes sir they are, this is obviously a very interesting piece of technology that will change a lot in the UAA."

"Yes it will, a device capable of sending you instantaneously to another system! I know the Gran-Dinavitch drive has advance ever since we first discovered it, but it still takes at least one or two days to get to our farther colonies, but this could help us fix that." said Grissom

Before anyone could celebrate the success of the mission the artifact's inner rings moved rapidly and out came nine unidentified ships that started attacking the civilian and science ships. Before anyone could respond both vessels were destroyed.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?" asked Grissom shouting at the top of his lungs

The sensors operator turned to face the admiral. "Admiral nine unidentified contacts came out of the relay and began attacking the civilian and science teams ships, I believe this is first contact with a new alien race."

"Admiral do you want me to try and make contact with them?" asked the comm. operator

"Their obviously a hostile species! They just attacked innocent civilians." said the Admiral. "I want you to tell the captains of the three Frigates that came with us to get their weapons online." The Lieutenant did as he was told and began sending the message to the ships.

"Athena charge the Rail Cannons and get one through four Achilles missile pods ready." said Grissom. Athena did as she was told and was already getting the Achilles missiles prepped and ready to fire. The Achilles is successor to the Archer missiles. On cruisers there are more than five hundred pods contain fifty missiles, in each missile contains an EMP charge that are designed to do damage on shields emitters quickly followed by a shaped charge of C-22 designed to rip armor plating apart and expose the interior to vacuum.

The outside on the Pathfinder four hidden compartments opened up and out shot four pods racing to the alien ships in these four pods contained over two hundred missiles.

Turian cruiser The Judicator

CIC

Captain Actuss is standing in front of the projector looking at the battle, he thinks to himself. 'How can a race build ships that large and manage to fly them'. Obviously he is referring to the three frigates and cruiser, the frigates length is 438 meters, width 152 meters, and height is 112.3 meters; the cruiser's length 1,192 meters, width 300 meters, and height 450 meters, they were also strangely organic looking while also obviously not. The designs were odd to say the least. Actuss turned and face his comm. officer. "Tell the frigates to swarm the three smaller vessels while we and the other two cruisers handle the bigger one." The Turian acknowledged this and was about to send the message until the sensors operator detected what appeared to be missiles of some kind launched from the bigger vessel.

"Captain I am detecting what appears to be four large missiles heading to the cruiser midnight shadow." said the operator.

Actuss just chuckled. "What do they hope to hit a planet with those oversize things just get ours and the other two cruisers guardian lasers to shoot them down."

Just as the weapons officer was about to turn the guardian lasers on, the Turians were shocked to now see over two hundred missiles come out of the pods. The guardian lasers attempted to shoot down the missiles but was too over whelming and only took down fifty-eight the other hundred and forty-two slammed against the midnight shadow. The ships kinetic barriers could do almost nothing as the EMP charge weakened there shields and the C-22 finished them off and tore massive holes in the haul.

Captain Actuss was furious that one of his own ships took serious damages. "It would seem we underestimated this new race." said Actuss. "Tell the frigates to continue as plan and target those three ships while we handle the bigger one!" said Actuss fire burning in his eyes, he looks at the weapons officer. "Fire disruptor torpedoes it's time to return the favor for what they did to my cruiser."

UAA cruiser Pathfinder

Main bridge

Admiral Grissom is looking at the battle on the holo projector, he sees the damages to one of the alien ships by the Achilles missiles, and six of the smaller ships breaking off course heading to the three Frigates.

"That's interesting!" said Athena. "By studying the impact of when the Achilles missiles collided and after, it would seem their shields seem to be using Element Zero to generate them."

The Admiral turned his head and looked at Athena. "So what you're saying is their shields technology is derived from the Protheans." asked Grissom.

"Yes admiral but I believe that our Rail Cannons..." Before she could finish that sentence the sensors operator reported of incoming weapons fire from the larger vessels. Grissom orders for the shields to be at maximum strength and tells the crew to brace themselves.

The entire crew on the Pathfinder braced for impact as the disruptor torpedoes slammed against the shields of the Pathfinder. As soon as the bombardment was over the crew began assessing the damages, but Athena was already ahead of everyone. "We have hull breaches on decks four and seven shield strength is down at 86%." said Athena

"What the hell did they hit us with?" asked Grissom

"What I can tell from the sensors is that it was torpedoes that when impacted against our shields created some kind of warhead that creates random and unstable fields in a localized area." said Athena. "These Torpedoes put incredible strain on the haul, we were lucky their wasn't that many or the ship would have been torn apart."

"We can't let that happen again!" said Grissom determined to make sure of it. "Get the laser canons and gauss guns online and target those missiles." said Grissom to the weapons officer. "Athena what's the status of the Rail gun." asked Grissom

"Charged and ready Admiral! Do you have a target in mind." asked Athena

"Target the already damage one make that ship go away." said Grissom

Athena maneuvers the Pathfinder's Rail gun and aims it at the Turian cruiser. The Rail Cannon is one of the UAA's primary weapon on ships. Over hundred years ago the Rail gun was just a large small arms sniper rifle that shot rounds with enough force to knock over large trees. Today the standard Rail Cannon on ships has 750-ton tungsten flachete with a depleted uranium core firing at 55,000 meters per second with a destructive force of 86.73 kilotons of TNT, but requires a one minute charge for every fire.

Turian cruiser The Judicator

CIC

Captain Actuss is listening to the weapons officer of the successful direct hit from the disruptor torpedoes, and understanding that the enemy's shields went down a notch from the warhead of the mass effect fields. Now they have a way to beat them. "Order every ship to use disruptor torpedoes to target the enemy ships they seem the most effective."

"Sir I'm detecting a buildup of energy that far exceeds anything that of a Turian dreadnought can put out from the larger vessel." said the sensors operator. "I believe they are planning to fire!"

"Get are shields at full strength and ready guardian to shoot it down." said Actuss

As the crew on the bridge works to get everything ready the Midnight Shadow blows up in a gulf of fire. The entire crew looks out in shock as to what happen Actuss runs towards the weapons officer. "What just happen?" asked Actuss

"I believe it was a mass accelerator that puts any of our dreadnoughts to shame." said the weapons officer

Actuss wasn't happy about this, but he still believe he can win this fight "have the frigates concentrate all their fire on one of those ships while we take ours and move back and to get away from the range from that weapon." said Actuss

The two Turian cruisers moved out of weapons range while the six frigates concentrated all there fire power on the UAA Viking.

UAA cruiser Pathfinder

Main Bridge

On the bridge the crew is rejoicing over the destruction of the Turian cruiser, but the excitement had to wait as the comm. operator spoke out that the Viking is being overwhelmed and their shields are about to collapse.

The admiral acted fast. "Open up a line to the captain of the Viking." asked Grissom. "Admiral this is captain Littlefield we are being overwhelmed by the enemy, laser cannons are picking the missiles out of the sky, but there's too many; shields will soon collapse." Grissom thinks fast. "Captain get your crew to transfer power from non-critical systems to the shields and try to get the Hellfire to give you some support." said Grissom

"Were doing that now captain but I don't think the Vik...'' Before captain Littlefield could say anything the Viking was destroyed from a mass accelerator from the Turian cruiser the Judicator.

Everyone on the bridge saw the destruction of the Viking and could not believe it, the admiral however did not let this break his resolve. "Athena call in the reinforcements it's time we end this". said Grissom

Just as he finished his words out in space around the battle six Wormholes opened up and out came four frigates and two cruisers. This caught the Turian's by surprise and cost them four frigate and one cruiser. Captain Actuss was not happy but like all military strategists they know when to retreat and the Turian's began retreating back to the relay, before the last frigate could escape admiral Grissom ordered Athena to take its engines out with the laser canon. The laser canon on the Pathfinder shot out in a red beam and struck the engine of the Turian frigate leaving it dead in the water.

"Admiral do you want us to finish the job." said the weapons officer

Grissom looks at him and says. "No we need answers on who they are and why they attacked us get boarding parties ready were sending them over."

UAA Pathfinder

Armory

Major Jenifer Hale a UAA BREACHER is getting her and her team of twelve ready to board the enemy ship, she straps on the standard BREACHER armor and checks her shields. Ever since the UAA developed their own shield technology they found a way to equipped all their foot soldiers with shields, not as strong as those given to specialized groups like FOXHOUND, the revived B&B corps, and the new Dead Cells but protects them from getting their asses shot. Admiral Grissom walks in the armory and sees the boarding party getting ready the BREACHER's stop what they're doing and salutes the admiral.

"Major I wanted to debrief you on what your team will be doing." said Grissom as he continues. "You will be transported via the HARPOON to what Athena believes is the bridge and once aboard you will set up a link between the Pathfinder's computers to the enemy's understood."

"Yes sir we do and we won't fail." replied Hale

Turian Frigate

CIC

The Turian Captain was giving out orders to be ready to repel enemy boarding party's but just as he was about to finish three large spear-like objects punched through the haul of the ship, killing a few turians at their stations, atmosphere was leaking for a split second before a membrane of somekind quickly grew over the holes where the spears still stuck out and sealed the breach, the "head" of the spears then split open and out of them came twelve strange looking creatures in the eyes of the Turian's that almost resembles the Asari started taking down his people, four from each spear. There were shots fired but thanks to the shields of the BREACHER they were okay the captain looked up from the ground he was knocked down by one of the aliens he looks up at one of them the alien went up to the ships computers and started messing with it.

"This is Major Hale setting up the link now." As she did that streams of information was going through the holographic projection.

UAA Pathfinder

Bridge

Athena was going through the information the aliens had and found something surprising." Admiral you need to see this!" said Athena. She sets up a link between her and the admiral's neural implants, he begins looking at the information in English thanks to the translation program and found something shocking.

"It looks like we did the Unions job for them and more." said Athena

"I have to tell you when we started this fight I thought we were fighting a hostile race I didn't expect this." said the Admiral. "Send this Intel to General Williams of the Shanxi Garrison, the UAA High command and the UAA Senate they will definitely want to see this." As the UAA ships tows the Turian frigate to the Shanxi anchorage admiral Grissom looks back at the artifact now known as the Mass Relay and asks himself what the future might become from this encounter.

(And that was Chapter one. And Now CODEX!)

Codex

BREACHER: Breachers are highly trained elite soliders trained to board and take over enemy ships quickly and efficiently. They are transported into a ship via a spear like vessel called a HARPOON. As the name suggests a HARPOON pierces the haul of a ship with minimal damage, once the onboard A.I detects that the vessel has completely stopped it released a semi-organic membrane that adheres to the entry point and creates a reliable barrier to the vacuum of space.

Rail Cannon: Rail and Gauss gun technology as advanced quite a lot since 2014, most larger weapons such as Sniper rifles, tanks, and heavy machine guns use this technology with varying degrees of power. But the Rail Cannon is the panicle of modern Rail gun technology, a massive Rail gun capable of firing equally massive rounds that have been seen to shatter asteroids. In fact, the first functioning prototype was test on a large asteroid that was predicted to hit earth in 5 years 87 years ago, the round hit it with enough force to shatter the asteroid into pieces small enough to burn up in atmosphere.

UAA Shields: The first prototype seen in use was way back in 2007 during the Big Shell Incident. A Dead Cell member by the name of Fortune who unknowingly had a magnetic field emiiter on her person. It was capable of deflecting the paths of bullets around the wearer, and render nearby explosives inert. The device worked by creating an electromagnetic field around the user, which would be strong enough to repel all metallic objects, though the user's own weapons and their immediate environment would remain unaffected. The field could deflect bullets, missiles, rail gun shells and other types of weapons away from its intended target. Grenades and other explosives were also disabled, making them appear to be duds. Likewise, it is also capable of resisting even weaponry capable of shorting out most electronic devices, such as chaff grenades

Will have more in later chapters.


	2. War

_**MGE**_

_**Chapter 2: War**_

(A/N: Chapters still edited from xpredatorx's Halo: A New Age.)

May 21, 2157

Apien Crest

Trebia System

Palaven

At an Undisclosed location on the Turian home world, Tonn Actus is waiting on the military leadership of the Hierarchy, they are reading his reports over the incident with Relay 314 with the unidentified race that destroyed his entire patrol fleet, he is hoping the hierarchy will allow him another chance at finishing what he started with an entire armada of ships at his command.

The military leaders of the Hierarchy had three high ranking officials just finish reading the reports captain Actus wrote for them. Admiral Mehrkuri started the conversation. "Obviously Captain Actus did the right thing when up holding council law, by stopping this race from activating anymore Mass Relays."

"We don't deny his actions they were justified, but he could have handled it the right way." said Admiral Krek. "None the less we should be more concern about this new species; their weapons are interesting a mass accelerator more powerful than our own, and our ships sensors did not detect any Element Zero on their ships."

"How is that possible?" said Admiral Lo. "Element Zero is the bases for all Mass Effect technology in Citadel and Terminus space, even the Geth use Ezzo."

"We must acquire their weapons and technology, if we can get are hands on it we can increase our power and authority in citadel space, and maybe even acquire a new client race in it." said admiral Mehrkuri.

The other two admirals agreed at the thought of obtaining said technologies they would be unstoppable. "Who should lead the fleet back through relay 314?" asked Krek. The Admirals took a moment and thought about it, but one name came to mind.

Tonn Actuss walks into the meeting room where the Admirals were sitting across from each other about to give him his final judgment. "Captain Tonn Actuss you were brought before us over the incident of Relay 314 and find you not guilty over the incident, instead you will be under the command of General Desolas Arterius and will go back through Relay 314, and attack the planet you believe it to be the enemies home world."

Tonn Actuss is happy and surprised not only will he be given another chance, but he will be under command of one of Palaven's greatest Generals Desloas Arterius."I will not fail the Hierarchy." said Actuss. He salutes the Admirals and walks out of the meeting.

UAA Council Chamber, once the UN Building

President Ezekiel Plateado the President of the United North American States along with the other UAA member nation leaders or representatives just finish reading the reports and information sent by Admiral Grissom.

The Israeli representative Zeva Daveed slammed her fist down on the round table where the Council converse in the day to day galactic politics of the UAA. "Cowardly these Turian's are." Said Zava. "They would attack defenseless civilians instead of facing a real enemy."

Ezekiel Plateado looked at Zava, he is wearing the traditional Councilor attire; a black long sleeve dress with silver inner color design, she was happy that even though the civilians were North American Councilor Zava still cared. "I know the Turian's actions were uncalled for, but they were merely following their laws by trying to stop us from activating any other relays." replied Ezekiel. He is wearing the new council form wear the UNAS made for her it is a blue suit with red and white designs.

"A law we did not know existed." said Zava. "Never the less what will we do about it."

"Since they attacked an UNAS ship and killed UNAS civilians the UNAS will deal with these Turian's ourselves." said Ezekiel.

"I am more concerned about this Citadel Council." said Henry Daven, the representative from Great Britan. "This could lead to a confrontation between us and them." Ezekiel and Zava looked at Henry Daven, he is wearing a black suit with the GB flag patch on his right shoulder.

"It is interesting to see a group of different species forming their own galactic government." said Zava. "But they came together using these Mass Relays."

"They seem to base their own technology around the Mass Relays." said Ezekiel while still reading through their codex. "I don't see anything that they themselves built or make that doesn't use Element Zero."

"They limit their own potential as a species using the Mass Relays." said Zava, with a hint of disgust. True humanity used Eezo for something's, using ME Fields made CTNs even stronger than before, but they didn't use it for everything and they advanced on their own path, not the Prothean's.

"What will the UNAS do to the Turian's?" asked Daven.

"The UNAS is preparing the second fleet to retaliate if the Turian's attack the second time, but will remain on standby in case this Citadel Council sends in a diplomatic ship for a ceasefire." replied Ezekiel

"Should we send our own to call for a ceasefire?" asked Zava, in her mind she was hoping the other Councilors would not want to send a message to the Turian's and this Citadel Council.

Ezekiel looked at both Councilors. "No we won't, I think we need to send a message to our neighbors their not the only players in the galaxy." All three Councilors agreed on the decision and began discussing on what to do after this skirmish with the Turian's is over.

Sol System

Earth

Denver Colorado

UNAS Highcom Facility Bravo-6

Deep underground of the UNAS base bravo-6 lies the UNAS Security Committee that helps run the UNAS Defense Force. Their meeting room contains a crescent-shaped table behind double doors guarded by two battle ready cyborg marines. The members of the committee are the chairman Admiral Dante Perch, vice chairman admiral Xavier Morris, major general Dylan Young of army and marine corps operations, and office of naval intelligence agent Ackerson are going over the plans for retaliating and the defense for the next attack by the Turian's.

"From reading the information about the battle at the artifact now known as the Mass Relay and from the Intel Grissom acquired we have the firepower to take the fight to them." said VC Morris. Everyone in the room thought about it, but the silence was broken by Dante Perch.

"I'm not sure about that from reading the AI Athena's report the shields on the Budapest was taken down from just a few shots by these disruptor torpedo's." said Perch.

"Is there no way to create a counter measure for this?" asked Morris.

That is when agent Ackerson stepped in. "Our engineers and with the help from the Grease Monkeys began taking apart the Turian ship studying their technology and using the codex to further understanding this Mass Effect technology at the Shanxi anchorage may have found a way to counter act their weapons." replied Ackerson

"What do you mean may have?" asked Perch

Ackerson looks at the committee and begins typing at his console; at the center of the table a holographic image of a UNAS cruiser. "Way back in 2007 there was a prototype for a Magnetic Field Emitter that was secretly placed on Dead Cell leader Fortune, so we call them the Fortune device, by Liquid Ocelot it emits MFs strong enough to protect ore ships from enemy fire." Ackerson waited to see if the committee was keeping up and begins again. "Our scientists reversed engineered the technology and created the first generation shield emitters that surround the ship giving it an invisible bubble of MF waves, we applied this to out ships."

"Our ships shields use magnetic fields to "push" projectiles away and render explosives inert. No matter how powerful or how close the shots are fired our ships are untouched, and general type shield is able to deflect from all types of energy weapons or others, but the FD's battery takes a hit with each shot so once the battery is dead it must be given time to recharge or have a new power source diverted to it. The programming on our ships forces it to keep the shields on a constant frequency change, but the torpedoes the Turians use are made out of cheap plastics that are un effected by MFs and the FDs couldn't decipher the alien frequencies to render the payloads inert. But with the new translations software added and with an increase in power consumption our FD shields should be able to stop them from exploding, making them just large plastic bullets. The problem would be that out shields won't last quite as long."

As Ackerson finished explaining the committee took in what he said and Perch started off. "So it's a candle lit on both ends. Twice as strong but lasts half as long" said Perch

"It's not really a counter measure, but it's better than nothing." said Morris. "What about the Turian soldiers infantry weapons?"

Major general Dylan Young took the stage. "My people have gone over the Turian's weapons and armor; their weapons don't use chemical rounds or pneumatics to propel their bullets like ours do, instead they use mass-reducing fields and magnetic force to propel miniature slugs to lethal speeds; nearly every pistol, shotgun, sniper rifle, and assault rifle on the Turian ship is laden with features, from targeting auto-assists to projectile shavers that can generate thousands of rounds of ammunition from a small, internal block of metal the size of sand grain this makes ammunition not a concern, but their weapons have an overheating problem that if a weapon is fired too rapidly, heat will build up inside of the weapon and it will overheat, forcing the operator to stop firing long enough for the weapon to disperse that heat buildup. Each weapon has three stats: Damage, Accuracy, and Shots before Overheat. Higher levels of weapon inflict more damage, maintain greater accuracy, and can fire for longer time periods before overheating."

"How does are soldiers shields hold up to that kind of fire?" Asked Ackerson

"My people have tested that and their shields can take a number of hits before collapsing, but the armor takes three or five hits before breaking through that is why I am giving are soldiers who will be participating in the attack on the Turian's stronger armor for more protection." replied young

"What about the Turian's armor what kind of resistance they have on our weapons." asked Morris

"Their armor has a level system from light to medium and to heavy that provides a basic level of protection to highest level." Answered young. "They do have a shield or what they call kinetic barriers that protects them from are form of weapons, but not plasma based weapons; the plasma passes right through them and burns their armor."

The committee became silent taking in all the information that was laid out to them. "Thank you all for bringing this to me now we can begin planning our attack." said Perch. "When Athena was searching through the Turian's computers she also acquired navigational star charts; Allison will you please bring up a map of the galaxy."

"Of course admiral Perch." said Allison, Bravo-6's seventh generation AI, Allison helps run the facility and with the committee with anything they wanted, she pulled up the map of the Milky Way galaxy in the center of the table.

The galaxy map show the areas of UNAS space and UAA space with the star charts from the Turian frigate map brought up Citadel space and Turian space. Dante Perch began typing at his controls and the map closed in on Turian space and the image of a planet unfamiliar to anyone popped up.

"This is the Turian colony world Bostra where the Turian's train their new recruits and test out new weapons technology, you can say it's like a fortress world, but if you notice the information there are no civilians on this colony but the military doctors." said Perch. "I plan on assembling the second fleet along with three of our newest dreadnought class the Leviathan along with 100,000 of our best soldiers to occupy this world and force the Turian's or this Citadel Council to a ceasefire''.

"The second fleet will be under the command of Admiral Kastanie Drescher and the fleet will be made up of fifteen cruisers, twenty frigates, five destroyers, and two carriers along with the three dreadnoughts; count them up men that is a total of forty-five ships." said Perch

"I don't think that will be enough." Replied Ackerson. "DARPA has studied the codex thoroughly and we believe that when we attack and occupy their world the Turian's might call on the Citadel Councils other species the Asari and Salarians for support."

"Exactly!" said Perch. Everyone in the room was confused by that, so Perch explained. "The UAA council wants to present themselves and they believe a show of power can do that, and don't worry there is a plan B if comes to that, I am also going to put a hundred Cyborgs, 6 of them will be the Thunder Gods."

"The Thunder Gods? They are our most valuable resource." said Ackerson. "Should we even be using them in this mission, I believe our current forces can handle this themselves."

"Yes, but they won't be able to leave a mark on the Turian's like these people can." Replied Perch. "And also the one leading them will be Raiden himself."

The rest of the committee's eyes widened when they heard that name, if anyone in the UNAS or for that matter in the UAA new about the Raiden they knew about his skills and accomplishments during the Big Shell Incedent, the Proxy Wars and his campaign against the Desperato PMC, and during the time of the UAA, if anyone can leave a mark on the Turian's military and the Citadel it was him.

Undisclosed System

Turian Colony

Edessan

Orbit Turian Fleet

Orbit of the Turian colony world a fleet of different size and class of ships was being assembled and preparing to launch an attack at the assumed home planet Relay 314 leads, to subdue the hostile race and obtain their technology to strength the Hierarchy's military. A Turian is looking out a window at the assembled fleet on a space station that he will soon command, but until then he must prepare the fleet assemble the best soldiers for the ground assault.

"General Arterius how goes the preparation for our attack on this new race." Asked commander Vyrnnus

Desolas looks at Vrynnus as he stands next to him and looks at the fleet. "We are on schedule I'm just finishing the roster and about to go over captain Actuss information about the enemy's strength." said Desolas. He was surprised by the enemy's weapons and ships shields; a mass accelerator that puts out more power and destructive force then their own, and also their ships have no Element Zero at all with shields that can block guardian lasers. He sees why the hierarchy wants their weapons and any other technology they have.

"Vrynnus make sure our frigates, cruisers, and destroyers have an extra supply of disruptor torpedoes they seem to have more of an effect at collapsing the enemies shields." said Desolas.

"Right away General." replied Vrynnus. As he walks away to make preparations, Saren, Desolas's brother walks past him and goes up to stand next to him; Saren Arterius is a growing Turian famous in the military and soon will become the youngest Spectre ever in Council space.

"Saren come to see me off to win a huge victory for the Hierarchy." asked Desolas as he turns to face Saren.

"I wish I was going with you, but I'm needed elsewhere." replied Saren. "But I know you will come back a hero for all Turian's, I have something here to toast your victory." Saren brings up an expensive bottle of Turian brandy.

Desolas takes the bottle and looks at it, his favorite kind. "Save this for me when I return we will drink it together on Palaven." He hands the bottle back to Saren and the two look out in space looking forward to that moment.

Shanxi System

UNAS Colony

Shanxi

The UNAS colony is on high alert preparing for the next attack by the Turian's. Admiral Grissom is in charge with assembling the fleet and defends the planet from bombardment by enemy ships and prevents the Turian's ground forces to land on the planet. General Williams will be in charge of the Shanxi garrison and planetary defense incase admiral Grissom failed to stop Turian ships from landing and dropping off troops and vehicles.

At the garrison General Williams and Admiral Grissom were going over the plan for defenses at Shanxi until the planetary AI Phoenix interrupted the meeting. "General, Admiral the UNAS has sent in an additional twenty-five ships to Shanxi carrying an additional 25,000 troops and vehicles''.

''Good that brings are number of ships to seventy-five and troops to 85,000." said Grissom. "What about planetary defenses?"

General Williams brings up a holographic image of Shanxi. "We have four ODP's already charged just waiting for the birds to come and get shot down, as for ground defenses with the supply of troops and vehicles I will be spreading groups with MG REXs, RAYs, Gekko, Raptors, Tripods and Sliders around the city while the majority will protect the garrison, we have also set up automated AA towers and anti-ship missiles to shoot the enemies fighter or ground shuttles." answered Williams.

"Good! I've set up spy drones around the Mass Relay and the other side where the Turian's came from to alert us of their approach." said Grissom

"Can the Turian's detect the drones?" Asked Williams.

"No our scientist and engineers have study the Turian's own sensors they are not as advance as ours so the drones won't be detected." said Grissom. "I have also studied on how we can counter act the Turian's weapons I have plan for that as well." As Grissom explains the details to General Williams; the Shanxi defense fleet and troops prepare for the first contact war with a new alien species.

Codex

UAA Colonization Methods: While all member nations of the UAA are technically part of a unified government new colonies belong to one nation or another until it has developed enough to stand without too much outside help, then colonists from other nations are allowed entry.

UAA Orbital Defense Platforms: Giant orbital space stations with huge rail cannons that rival those on UAA Leviathan class Dreadnaughts .

The Thunder Gods: A squad of highly trained cyborg ninja and samurai, the Thunder Gods are Raiden, Thor, Zeus, Wakį́yą, Indra, and Lei Gong

Raiden: A Cyborg Ninja from the early 21st century. His cybernetics have allowed him to live up till now. His wife and son died long ago but he opted to live until he died in battle.


	3. The Invasion

_**MGE**_

(A/N: this is a long one so bunker down! And yes, I'm still useing edited material from Halo: A New Age. BUT, but don't worry, starting Chapter 4 its going to be ALL original...or mostly so...ENJOY!)

_**Chapter 3: The Invasion**_

May 22 2157

Uncle Sam System (Unofficial name)

Panchea

Military Cybernetics Research and Training Ground

Space

The once UAA colony world Panchea has become cyborg headquarters and training grounds for new recruits. Panchea was the UAA center for cybernetics research and training and was the official HQ for the Thunder Gods.

About 20,000 kilometers away from the planet a wormhole opens up and out comes the UAA dreadnought Leviathan. The Leviathan is the newest dreadnought built by the UAA it is 4 kilometers long equipped with the most advance technology's acquired in the hundred years since humanity first became spacefaring. The Leviathan is equipped with advance shields, new generation wormhole drive capable at faster speeds and longer distance, armor is the new Eezo-Carbon Nano Tube, CNTs that were formed while treating them with Mass Effect fields to make them denser and stronger with a minimum of weight increase. Weapons are 1000 Archer missile pods, two plasma cannons, eighty-five 120mm point defense guns along with fifty laser defense guns, an Ultra-Heavy RC with four RCs two on each side of the U-H RC, powered by the new ultra expensive Perpetual Energy Reactor and two secondary fusion reactors for emergency power.

Kastanie Drescher is sitting in the captains on the main bridge of the Leviathan, the bridge is not a standard UAA design they changed it to where it is a dome shape situated in the middle of the upper side of the ship with the front side being a large window. The captain's chair is in the middle of the bridge, on both sides are holographic controls for the captain to communicate and view the ships operating systems. Drescher looks out at the window and sees Panchea coming ever so closer she begins giving out orders to the crew.

''Open a channel to the orbital elevators UAA docking controls and Panchea defense fleet let them know were about to begin docking''. Said Drescher

''I already have ma'am." said the comms officer. "Admiral I have a rear admiral Chekov for you." As soon as he said that a holographic image opened up to a man in his fifties, he has brown hair, his height is 6'1 and has a scar running down his face.

"Admiral Drescher I'm sorry to say I will be the only one welcoming you to are corner of the galaxy." said Chekov

"Where's admiral O'Brian and Raiden?" asked Drescher

"Admiral Joseph O'Brian and Raiden are off training the new cyborgs ship captains in space combat, but don't worry High command has sent over why you came here." replied Chekov

"Yes I am here for twenty tons of unstoppable cyborgs, they have six hours to pack and unload what they need in the cargo bay." said Drescher

"That's more time than what they get in the training grounds." Replied Chekov with a little smile on his face. "The cyborgs will be ready in an hour, so go ahead and dock your ship so we can unload the supplies." As he finished the comm the line disconnected and the Leviathan dock at the orbital elevator.

Panchea

Training Base 3

Orbital elevator entrance

Training base three was created around the bottom of the elevator to receive supplies or to transport personal to ships. At the base there are six Cyborgs overseeing the supplies and Cyborgs to the Leviathan. Thor looks at a data pad and is happy how things on moving along. "We are ahead of schedule, the first supplies and Cyborgs are on their way the Leviathan." said Thor.

Thor was a giant of a man standing at a solid 8 ½ feet tall with heavy armor and a hammer with a head the size of a normal sized man's torso. As his name may have suggested he was German with blond hair and blue eyes, with a large mustache that puts Jamie Hynamen (sp?) from Myth Busters to shame.

"You know I never thought the Scarabs were good for anything, but they sure do help out with the cargo and supplies." said Zeus. The Cyborgs see a whole group of Scarabs working on forklifts and pushing anti-gravity trolleys.

As his name would suggest he was Greek. His hair was about shoulder length and white as the clouds along with a scruffy beard. His cybernetics were much less pronounced than Thor's and he wore a toga over it. He held a long spear that could become one massive nun chuck and the spear head was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Thor where is Raiden?" asked Wakį́yą. "I thought he was going to oversee all this?"

Wakį́yą was a Native American woman who's cybernetics resembled Native garb, her weapon was a huge four armed compound bow that could separate into two double bladed swords.

"Raiden is busy giving Lei Gong the run down on all operations here since according to the rules if both senior officers along with the second ones are gone the highest ranking Cyborgs are in charge and Raiden and Lei Gong are those cyborgs." replied Thor

"Wow…I almost feel sorry for them." A fourth cyborg, Indra, an Indian woman who's cybernetics were concentrated on her limps and lower torso. She had four arms, the extra pair folded under her bust, and her weapons were two triple edged daggers and two Indra, all four were sheathed on her waist. Her hair was black and done in a long braided low set ponytail.

"And why is that?" replied a very familiar voice to the close group of friends. They turned in the direction the voice came from, it was the Raiden, and he was coming up to his closest and very first friends.

His body was similar his old one from the Proxy War era but it was black and had some of his newer custom body from his campaign against Desperado. He also had Sam's Muramasa blade sheathed on his left hip.

The four Cyborgs turned and saluted to their leader in a sign of respect! Thor stepped up to the Raiden to give him the final reports. "Sir, all supplies and equipment have transferred to the Leviathan and the Cyborgs have reported to the Cyborg barracks, the TGs is also ready and waiting for you sir to transport to the ship, the admiral is waiting for us."

"Good to hear." said Raiden. The six Cyborgs make their way to the orbital elevator and heads up to the dreadnought ready for the mission.

Leviathan

Main Bridge

The Leviathan disconnects from the elevator and breaks off away from the planet and defense fleet, it begins to pick up speed and opens a wormhole enroot to rendezvous with the rest of second fleet.

Kastanie Drescher stands up from the chair and walks to the elevator. "Yagyu get Raiden and the rest of the Thunder Gods to meet me in the debriefing room." Said Drescher

"Of course admiral right away." said Yagyu the Leviathan's Artificial Intelligence.

Debriefing Room

In the Debriefing room the Raiden and the rest of the Thunder Gods are standing around the Holo table looking at the new UAA dreadnoughts capabilities. "Damn look at the guns it has." said Zeus. "The U-H RC alone can punch through a small moon."

"That's not all its capable of." said Drescher. as she walks in on the Cyborgs, she goes around the other side of the Holo table and salutes them. "Glad to have you hear Cyborgs with you I know we can complete the mission."

"What are the details." asked Raiden wanting to skip the pleasantries.

Drescher typed in the controls on the holo table and out came an image of a planet unknown to the Cyborgs. "I assume you have been caught up to speed about what happen near the colony world Shanxi." The Cyborgs all nodded yes to confirm question. "Good then we can get to the point. The second fleet is charged with attacking the Turian colony world Bostra should the Turians attempt an attack on the UNAS colony Shanxi, this planet you see here is the colony, they seem to have orbital defenses and a fleet of twenty ships protecting it; ground forces shouldn't be a problem seeing as this colony is training ground for new recruits''.

"What about Shanxi?" asked Lei Gong. "What is the UAA doing to protect the colony?"

Lei Gong was a chinese woman with short black hair, her cybernetics comprised of wings that resembled Slider wings but with joints that allowed them to fold behind her back. She also wielded a pair of HF axes.

"The UNAS has sent in additional ships and troops to the colony." Replied Drescher. "Admiral Grissom is coordinating with general Zeus with the defense at Shanxi and also the UAA is sending in the new N7 soldiers to help out."

"They finish the N7 program?" asked Zeus

Before Drescher could respond Wakį́yą spoke first. "Remind me again what that program is about."

"I think the best one to explain would be the Raiden." said Drescher. In the room all eyes were on Raiden, he then walks up to the holo table, and pulls out a data crystal chip from the back of his helmet and insert it in the holo table. A holographic image of female human, roughly 14, with platinum blond hair wearing a grease monkey outfit and a pair of large headphones around her neck she lifts her arms up as if she was stretching, she then turns to face the group around her.

"About time you gave me a call." said the AI.

"Raiden is this who I think it is?" asked Drescher.

"If you mean the child prodigy Sunny Emmerich who's life expectancy has passed then yes ma'am it is." replied the Raiden

"So she did discover a way to extend one's life without cybernetics." said Drescher

The Raiden was about to say something, but Sunny stopped him. "Raiden let me handle this." Said Sunny. "Admiral I am not the real Sunny. I am just a hyper advanced AI with her personality and memories."

Admiral Drescher just stares at Sunny before speaking again. "I'm not even going to ask the details it's probably classified anyway." said Drescher. "I believe you were going to tell us about the N7 program."

"Of course, the N7 program is the next step up from BREACHER." Said Sunny. Everyone in the room remains silent and continues to pay attention to Sunny. "It was created by the UAA security committee councilor general Dylan Young and are cave man over here (pointing to Raiden) The 'N' designates special forces and the '7' refers to the highest level of proficiency. It applies to BREACHER's who have gone through enough training and required years in BREACHER to join the program."

Sunny then pulls up an image of the N7 symbol and all information on the program. "The program trains individuals in a level of survival courses on planet and zero-g gravity, there is also a little Cyborg training in the program as well."

This surprised the Cyborgs; in the UAA the training the Cyborgs go through were considered brutal and tough; for regular humans with no augmentation to survive must be really strong and skilled.

"Now that we gotten that of the way let's get back to the attack plan." asked Drescher. They gathered around and began planning for the attack on the Turian colony.

Exodus Cluster

Utopia System

Relay 314

Turian Fleet

The 185 Turian ships ten dreadnoughts, seventy-five cruisers, and a hundred frigates began amassing at the relay preparing to launch an attack on the enemies home world. Desolas Arterius is on his dreadnought the Glory Wing is checking the final results of the Fleet. He is looking through his data pad at the information on the fleet all seems in order in his mind.

"General! Commander Vrynnus and captain Actus are on the line for you sir." said the comms officer

Desolas walks up to the comm. and pressed a button, on the holo screen Vrynnus and Actus poped up. "Give me a status report." asked Desolas

"All ships are ready to proceed through the relay on your orders." replied Vrynnus

"We've sent probes through the relay there is no enemy ships on the other side." said Actus. "But the probes detect a large armada of ships over the planet we detected last time."

"Alright we begin to move out now, we will subdue this species and take their technology." said Desolas

The entire fleet begins passing through the relay, but unknown to them is a probe mFoxhoundtoring and sending signals through the relay and to the UAA colony.

Shanxi System

UNAS colony

Shanxi

Orbit

Above the planet a fleet of fifty-five ships are prepared to defend the colony from anything the Turians can throw at them. Admiral Jon Grissom is in charge of the fleet while General Zeus is in charge of the ground forces. Grissom is sitting in his chair ready and waiting for the Turians to show up, he has down all he can to prepare for this fight, he was about to ask any activity, but Athena answered instead.

"Admiral the probes from the other side of the relay and the one in the system have detected a fleet of 185 ships silhouette's match Turian design ETA six minutes." said Athena

The Admiral stands up and walks two steps forward. "Athena get a line to all ships and planetary ground forces." said Grissom. He waits until Athena gives him the all clear. "Attention UAA forces the Turians have jumped in the system using the Mass Relay! They will be here in five minutes, I will attempt to talk the Turians down and ask them to leave the system, but we know all too well how that will work, should it come down to us or them I choose us, that is all." Athena closed the line and went back to her duties.

After six minutes the Turian fleet drops out of FTL, all 185 of them, Admiral Grissom orders the fleet to be ready. "Lieutenant open a frequency on all channels and translate this in the Turians language. 'This is admiral Grissom of the Shanxi defense fleet you have trespassed on to UAA territory stop all advancements and turn back to your system now, failure to comply will result in hostile tension' send the message." The comms officer complied and sent the message.

After a minute it was obvious the Turians either didn't get the message or just ignored it that's when Grissom began giving out orders. "Alright then, get the ODP's aim at the larger ships, launch all Space Sliders, unlock all nuclear missiles and get the rail guns and laser guns to shoot enemy fighters." On the bridge everyone began following orders getting the ship ready.

The entire fleet launched all their Sliders and unlocks all weapons from safeties. The ODP's took aim at the Turian dreadnoughts and prepared to fire, the Orbital Defense Platform was once the UAA's most powerful weapon until the advance technologies they began researching, it was capable of firing a 3000-ton ferric-tungsten round at around 120,000 kilometers per second, impacting with a massive amount of kinetic energy, equal to approximately 5325 megatons of energy. Today it can fire a 4500-ton ferric-tungsten round at 170,000 kilometers per second.

Turian Dreadnought

Sword of Judgment

CIC

Desolas is standing in the CIC of his dreadnought looking at the enemy's forces; he is amazed how a race so new can build ships this big and amass them this soon 'they will become an excellent client race' he said to himself. He then notices the huge space stations or what he thinks they are, before he can say a thing his comms officer reports to him.

"General the unidentified race have sent a message in a form we can hear in are language to us, should I allow it over the comm." said the comms officer as he looks to the general for compliance.

"No! They are probably demanding our surrender." said Desolas. "We continue as plan and..." Before Desolas could say a thing a Turian dreadnought exploded on the holographic projector, he then turns to his weapons officer "WHAT WAS THAT!" he screams over everyone's panic at the destroyed dreadnought.

"I think it was that space station it fired a tungsten round at incredible speeds." said the weapons officer "it... it fired at an impossible speed the computers couldn't keep up." Desolas could hear the scared Turian when he spoke.

"SIR three more dreadnoughts have been destroyed by the other stations." said the sensors officer

"Do not panic order half the frigates to target those stations cripple it if they can, launch all fighters to target theirs, get the remaining frigates to overwhelm and collapse the enemy's ships shields, while I will take the cruisers and remaining dreadnoughts to finish the kill."

Space Battle

In space the Turian fleet began what Desolas instructed fifty of the Turian frigates tried to pass the UAA fleet to cripple the ODP's, but along the way most became damage from enemy fire or Sliders while some were destroyed which left just forty-one frigates to attack the human space stations. The UAA began launching half of their Archer missile pods at the Turian fleet trying to destroy or cripple their ships before getting anywhere close to where they can use their disruptor torpedoes. All fifty UAA ships launched ten pods each carrying either fifty(cruiser) or twenty-five(frigate) missiles at the Turians, but Desolas was aware of the enemy's tactics and order those pods to be shot down with guardian lasers; about 12,000 missiles launched from the surviving pods and overwhelmed the Turians guardian lasers. The Turians kinetic barriers protect them from the explosion, but not from the plasma that was released from the pods and began melting their ships armor, some were destroyed from getting hit more than one while others became crippled from the plasma, but the remaining ships survived and continued the attack.

The UAA Sliders numbered at 200 while the Turians interceptor range at 300. Even though the UAA Sliders are overwhelmed by numbers they have an advantage. During the first stage of the dogfight the Turian pilots were surprised by the enemy fighters having shields which cost them about seventy-six of their own fighters. The Turians then regrouped and placed each other into squadrons to target the UAA Sliders, it worked and the UAA lost seven Sliders. It continue on for an hour until a powerful E.M.P knocked out the Turian interceptors guidance system they were flying blind

A UAA cruiser launched an Ares missile at a Turian cruiser; it survived the explosion, but the radiation and heat passes through the barriers and the powerful E.M.P burst out of the missile. The UAA was wining for a while until two of their ODP's became crippled along with losing seven frigates and two cruisers from a combination of disruptor torpedoes from frigates and mass accelerator round from the cruisers and dreadnought.

UAA Cruiser

Pathfinder

Main Bridge

On the bridge of the Pathfinder sparks were flying everywhere computers, holographic projectors were on the frits. Admiral Grissom is holding on in his chair from bombardment the Turians disruptor torpedoes are causing, he called on Athena on the status of the ship and fleet. "Athena status." said Grissom

Athena appeared in the holographic image from before. "sir our shields are holding thanks to your idea to transfer power from the backup reactors to the shields, but the shields won't hold for long the shield emitters have too much strain on them we need to pull out and give them time to rest." said Athena. "And the fleet is not doing any better we already lost nine ships, soon to be twelve... also did I mention we just lost two ODP's and soon to be four unless we do something Admiral."

Grissom just smiles. "Don't worry General Zeus will take care of that problem for us." replied Grissom. Athena just looked confused at the answer she was given.

Shanxi Garrison

War Room

When the UAA knew that one day their colFoxhoundes would be threatened, although at the time they were more worried about rouge nations and separatist colFoxhoundes, so the first thing UAA colFoxhoundes did before the colFoxhoundsts settle were defense planes. In the hundred years that follow the UAA used their new knowledge and technology to increase colony defenses to all UAA colFoxhoundes.

General Zeus is in the war room overlooking at the battle on the holo table taking place above his planet. He was alerted by his officers that the Turian frigates broke from their fleet and headed for the ODP's and began attacking them in close range, he saw on the holo table that they have already taken down two of their orbital weapons and about to make it a third. 'Not while I'm still standing'. Said Zeus to himself

"Get the surface to space missiles up and target those frigates along with the mass drivers, we need to keep at least one ODP online to take out those dreadnoughts." said Zeus

Outside the city limits at the farm lands twenty missile silos came up from the ground and began targeting up in the sky. Each silo contains five missiles all launched into space at the un expecting Turians.

Shanxi

Geosynchronous Orbit

Turian Frigates

Tonn Actus was demoted from commanding a cruiser to a frigate. He is in charge with commanding the reaming forty-one frigates to destroy the enemy's orbital defenses to save the fleet and make room for the ground forces.

"Keep it up we just need to cripple the last two and then we can head down to the planet and lay waste to the enemy." said Actus

After a few minutes the third ODP stopped working from taking on too much damage. Actus was pleased he began giving out orders to the rest to continue on the next one until the surface to space missiles hit the forty-one frigates all were wither destroyed or crippled except for one.

Tonn Actus was happy the spirits were on his side. "Alright men we nee..." Tonn Actus never finished his sentence as a mass driver fired a fifty cm round tungsten with 2.5 gigajoules of kinetic energy right through the frigate and out the other end that caused an explosion taking his and crews life.

Turian Dreadnought

Sword of Judgment

CIC

Desolas Arterius is not happy at this outcome, he has already lost ninety-six ships; fifty-six frigates, thirty-three cruisers, and seven dreadnoughts; the majority destruction was caused by the EMP/C22 charges in the 12,000 missiles the enemy launched. He is hearing about how it's burning through the armor causing core meltdowns and destroying weapons. The only good thing was the enemy shield strength has decreased significantly to where his mass accelerators can punch right through.

"Order the remaining cruisers and two dreadnoughts to finish this." said Desolas, but before the ships can act the ODP fired another round at the Turian dreadnought destroying it in the process.

Turian Cruiser

Commander Vrynnus knew if that orbital weapon is not taken out now! They won't win this fight, and he would rather die than let this new upstart race humiliate the Turian hierarchy. '"Men I want you all to evacuate to the escape pods you will be abandFoxhoundng ship."

The officers in the CIC were all confused by what the commander said. "sir what do you me?" asked one of the officers

"If we don't take out that orbital weapon now than this would have been all a waste and I can't ask anyone else to do what I am about to do so as your last orders you will abandon ship while I will plot an FTL jump at the station."

The crew now knew what he meant and they all saluted him and began marching to the escape pods. After he knew his crew were all off the ship, he punched in the numbers and overwrite the safety on the navigational computer until Desolas open a comm. link and asked what was going on "Vrynnus why have you ordered your crew to abandon ship?" asked Desolas

"You know what I'm about to do and don't stop me, I must do this for the fleet we need to take out that station if we want to win this." replied Vrynnus

Desolas didn't try to stop him, he wanted to let Vrynnus die proudly like a Turian should. Vrynnus punched in the last numbers and the cruiser went at FTL speeds at the ODP which caused both the cruiser and the ODP to be destroyed.

UAA Cruiser

Pathfinder

Main Bridge

Admiral Grissom saw what happen to the fourth ODP and couldn't believe the Turians would sacrifice a cruiser to destroy the last ODP. "Athena were there any Turians on board?" asked Grissom

"Only one life sign sir it seems the Turian stayed behind, but waited for his people to abandon ship." said Athena. "Sir we have a big problem! The fleets shields have weaken to the point where their mass accelerators are punching through, right now I think it's about time for plan B."

"I agree call in the reinforcements." said Grissom

Space Battle

With the Turians disruptor torpedoes weakening the UAA fleets shields their mass accelerators are powerful enough to punch through and destroy the fleet. The Turians begin their attack destroying half of what the UAA fleet started with until twenty-five wormholes on both sides of the Turian fleet opened up and out came a combination of cruisers and frigates launching a hundred Sliders to deal with the rest of the Turian interceptors, unleashing a combination of Archer missiles and RC rounds on the Turians.

The Turians started shooting at the reinforcements with disruptor torpedoes, but it was useless as this fleet change the frequency of their shields to match the Turians disruptor torpedoes. The captains of the cruisers and frigates of the reinforcements said it felt like the Turians were not shooting at them at all. Before the Turians knew the truth they were already cut down enough for the surviving Shanxi defense fleet to fire their own RC rounds.

Turian Dreadnought

Sword of Judgment

CIC

Desolas is crawling around blood flowing down his face trying to get to the communications to send a message to the Hierarchy about this race, but he couldn't for he sustain to much damage and lost a lot of blood in the surprised attack, he stopped and turns over looking at the inside of the CIC. "I can't believe me General Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy defeated." he coughs out blood. "Sorry Saren, looks like I won't be there to share that glass of brandy with you on Palaven." as he said his last words his dreadnought Sword of Judgment comes under fire from five RC guns destroying the ship in the process.

Space Battle

As the UAA cleans up the last of the Turian ships one damaged frigate makes an FTL jump back to the relay in the system to warn the Citadel Council of the biggest mistake the Hierarchy has ever made.

Athena was giving admiral Grissom the final results of what was left of the fleet it was a lot more than what Grissom would've liked, but was happy that his fleet managed to prevent a signal Turian from stepping on the colony.

Admiral Grissom begins operations of cleaning up the wreckage of the battle and capturing any survivors from escape pods, but unknown to anyone the Turian frigates closest to the planet begin to fall in the atmosphere releasing a dust cloud of element zero all over the city.

Shanxi System

Mass relay

Out in the coldness of space about 12,000 kilometers away from the relay fifty wormholes opened up and out came fifty UAA ships it was the second fleet heading for the relay. Leading the fleet is the UAA dreadnought Leviathan under the command of admiral Kastanie Drescher about to go through the relay and travel along the relay network to attack the Turian colony Bostra.

So this chapter finishes up the attack on Shanxi, next chapter will be about the retaliation for Shanxi where the second fleet attacks the Turian colony Bostra, and how will the citadel council react to the UAA for not only surviving and defending their colony but attacking the Turians for it, will find out in the next chapter.

May 23, 2157

Outside of Turian Space

Second Fleet

UAA Leviathan-Class Dreadnought "Leviathan"

The second fleet dropped out of "Worm Space" after going through six Mass Relays just outside of the Turian sensor range so as to not be detected by the fleet guarding the colony. In the debriefing room, the Cyborgs were reading on the successful defense of Shanxi against the Turian invaders, now they along with Admiral Kastanie Drescher were planning the retaliation for the attack on Shanxi.

"The Shanxi defense fleet has managed to keep a single Turian ship from landing on the colony," said Lei Gong impressed with Admiral Grissom's Strategy and tactics when defending the colony, "impressive indeed…but I wonder how long that'll last…"

"Yes! Now it's our turn to strike back at the Turians," said Drescher while pulling up a holo-image of the Turian systems on the holo-table, "As you can see, there are minimal defenses in the system. Our long-range scanners have detected a patrol fleet of five ships circling the system for possible intruders, while the Turian colony Bostra has a defense fleet of fifteen ships and orbital defenses around the planet."

Thor could not help but be surprised at the situation. It all seemed too easy. "That's all? From what I read about them in the codex this seems a bit light in regards to Turian standards"

Indra was busy examining her HF daggers, but one could not help that there was a bit of hope in her voice. "Maybe they think no one's insane enough to ever attack the peacekeeping military force of the citadel council."

"Well it's a good thing we're a lot crazier than the other species in the galaxy." said Zeus in his usual joking way.

"No Zues, we're not the crazy ones," said Raiden, the confidence clear in his voice, "their first moment of insanity came when they started this war in the first place—and now we get to put them in their place."

As every Cyborg in the room took in what the Raiden said, Admiral Drescher begins the attack plan "Now that we've gotten that out of the way I have a plan."

She began pushing buttons on the hole table to zoom in on the Turian colony Bostra. "Now that we know that by changing the frequency of our shields to match Turian disruptor torpedoes, our shields won't collapse as easily when we attack them…this means we'll be able to take more punishment, and deal even more of it back to the Turians."

Pheonix then appeared as a warrior angel to everyone "Admiral, I have new instructions and information for you and the Cyborgs from High command." said Pheonix

The admiral could not help but let out a sigh of frustration. Last-minute orders were definitely not her cup of tea. "What is it?"

"When the Turians were stopped at Shanxi and the defense fleet began capturing survivors in escape pods, FOXHOUND agents and AI's began searching for information on what their mission objectives were."

"What did the agents find?" asked Lei Gong, hoping that her prediction on the matter wasn't true.

"The Turians were uncooperative, but the AI's discover something interesting," said Pheonix looking at everyone "the AI's discovered that the Turian Hierarchy was very interested in our weapons and technology, and wanted to get their claws on it to increase their authority in citadel space."

Upon hearing this, everyone in the room clenched their fists together so hard that if they were holding an apple it would break from the pressure, before Pheonix continued. "For that reason, High Command wants you to acquire any information and samples on Turian technologies and weapons as well."

A look of amusement had crossed Drescher's delicate features. "So it's come to an eye for an eye has it? I think our enemies would appreciate the irony in the long-run. Was that everything FOXHOUND and the AI's discovered?"

Pheonix shook his head…the way he did it was a very good sign. "There is one important thing the AI's discovered while searching through the Turians' battle network; they found out that while they have decent defenses, the Turians don't have strong defense to prevent UAA AI's from hacking into their systems and shutting down their ships weapons and shields."

Her eyebrow had been raised in curiosity—this was definitely not what Drescher was expecting. "I thought the Citadel species have defenses to protect them from that kind of attack; the codex clearly stated that they faced a race of rampant AI's called the Geth that are capable of just that."

"I have read the Codex on the Geth admiral they are not truly AI's. UAA neuro-AI's are far more advanced."

Kastanie just smiled at this bit of new information—not only did they have better defenses against the Turians' disruptor torpedoes, but can also hack their systems "Good, then let's begin the mission: Thunder Gods, you know what your missions are—get to your stations, we move out in thirty minutes."

The Thunder Gods did as they were told and began running out of the room and to their stations.

Turian Colony

Bostra

Turian Colonial Defense Fleet

The captain of the fleet was extremely bored protecting Bostra; a colony in Turian space for training recruits in the Turian army and navy. He heard a rumor that the hierarchy was gathering a fleet of ships to subdue a new race that attempted to reactivate a dormant Mass Relay which is against council law. He laughs at the idea of how the mighty Turian fleet was probably already crushing the new species.

The sensors officer then interrupted his train of thought upon seeing a strange anomaly. "Captain I'm detecting spatial ruptures ahead of us!"

Before the captain could response three groups of unidentified ships lead by three 3.5 kilometer long ships around the planet. The only thing that came to mind in the captain's head was that they were under attack! He moved into action by screaming out orders. "Get our weapons online and kinetic barriers up! Warn the generals on the planet we are unde..." Before he could finish that sentence, the entire ship lost power as all systems shut off. "What in the name of the Spirits just happened?"

The communications officer could only look dumbfounded at the situation they found themselves in. "I think they hacked our systems and have shut down everything except for communications."

Before the captain could think of why they would leave the communications online he opened a line to the patrol fleet in the system. "Attention patrol fleet; Bostra is under attack from unknown enemy ships. They have crippled the fleet with hacking capabilities; orders are to leave the system and report to the hierarchy." As he finished, he hoped the patrol would be able to escape to warn the hierarchy about this attack.

Turian Colony

Bostra

Second Fleet

UAA Leviathan-Class Dreadnought "Leviathan"

Main Bridge

When the second fleet came out of "Worm Space" the AI's began hacking the Turian defense fleet shutting down everything except for communications as per admiral Drescher's orders. Drescher is sitting in her chair looking at the successful hacking and shutting down of every Turian ship guarding Bostra.

The sensors officer could only grin in triumph to himself at the situation. "Admiral, the Turian patrol has left the system via Mass Relay."

"Good, now they can warn the hierarchy about the new race they tried to subdue and steal technology from—now they will know just who it is they're messing with!" said Drescher, looking forward to the attack, "Begin bombardment of the planet—destroy all means of communications and planetary defenses, and then launch our ground forces; we need to take control of all military bases on the planet."

As Drescher finished giving out commands, the second fleet moved into position around the planet, targeting facilities and any other defenses and fires Missiles, targeting radar towers and communications buildings, in addition to anti-ship turrets. Now their opponents would be in the dark groundside.

Serpent Nebula

Widow System

Citadel Council Chambers

About one solar day ago a Turian frigate docked with the citadel as it limped all the way from the failed attack by the Turians to try and subdue a species that tried to reactivate a dormant Relay. The Citadel Council was reading the reports about what happened and are shocked to learn about a race that not only they have never encountered, but how advanced they were, building large ships that didn't have any element zero as the base material, weapons that are on the same level as a dreadnought, and for the Turians to hide this from the rest of the council.

The look of disappointment and anger was very much clear on Asari Councilor Tevos' face. No, she was not pleased at all. "Sparatus, can you please explain why the hierarchy would not tell us about this new race before attacking them?"

Sparatus the Turian councilor looks to his fellow councilors "I am just in the dark about this as you two are, but if I had to guess the hierarchy was trying to prevent history from repeating itself like the Rachni wars! Am I right Valern?"

Valern the Salarian councilor knew all too well about the Rachni since it was Salarian explorers opening dormant Mass Relays that unleash them unto the galaxy "Yes I am well aware of the history of the Citadel Sparatus; my kind have been here longer, but that doesn't excuse the Turians attacking a race that did not know the dangers of reopening dormant Relays."

Before the Council could debate any further on the matter a message came to them from the Turian Hierarchy—one of their colonies, Bostra, was under attack from the new race they tried to subdue. Tevos could only look at Sparatus with what could be considered a dirty look in her eyes—one that said 'you brought this upon yourself'. "Well it would seem the Turians have awakened a sleeping giant, and now they're paying the price for it."

"It does not matter now Tevos! We must send the citadel fleet to retake Bostra from this enemy!"

"Are you insane!" shouted Tevos, obviously not happy with Sparatus' heavy-handed actions against this new race, "what we should be doing now is to send diplomats in order to negotiate a ceasefire before this goes too far."

Sparatus and Tevos never did see eye-to-eye, and as he gnashed his teeth at the Asari Councilor, his displeasure at her decision was known. "It already has gone too far when they attacked a Turian colony."

Before Tevos could shout back at his claims the Salarian councilor interrupted them "I agree with Sparatus."

The Asari and Turian councilors were shocked to hear their fellow councilor in favor for retaking back Bostra seeing as how Salarians preferred to avoid war before it even starts. It was here that Valern began to explain himself. "We cannot allow another Rachni War, Tevos—it is better to stop this race now then we can ask for peace later."

Tevos was upset that not only was she outvoted, but the Salarian councilor would side with the Turians instead of their oldest allies the Asari. After the discussion was over the Turian councilor began getting the citadel fleet ready for retaking back Bostra and to teach this new race what happens when you mess with a species who has a council seat on the Citadel.

Turian Colony

BostraOrbit

UAA Leviathan-Class Dreadnought "Leviathan"

Main Bridge

It had been over ten hours since the second fleet capture the colony and began destroying all Turian planetary defenses on the planet. After the bombardment was over the Fleet began launching BREACHERs to secure an LZ so that they could start landing the marines along with the vehicles they brought with them on the planet and begin teaching these Turians what it means to fight a real war; but as expected from a militaristic species, the Turians were dug in deep for defense, and were holding the bases from soldiers that were assign to capture and acquire any information on Turian technologies.

Admiral Kastanie Drescher is looking over the reports of high ranking officers on the ground about the Turian resistance. She was not surprised by the casualties on both sides; Human-200 Turian-250. After all, the Turians were the bulk of military force for the Citadel, and they were prepared to fight them the moment they started landing troops. She then called upon Pheonix "Pheonix is there any sign of ships coming from the Relay or in the system."

Pheonix appeared next to the admiral. "Negative Admiral, there are no signs of Turian ships coming in the system and the only vessels I detect are the ones we already captured."

"I thought the Turians would mobilize by now and want to take their colony back," said Drescher as she thought about it to herself, realization had popped into her head, "the Turians must be calling for reinforcements from the Citadel council."

"There is a 99% chance the Turians would call upon the other council races to help them."

Drescher turned to face Pheonix "Are the UG mines we set up around the relay ready?"

"Yes admiral, they are."

The UG mines are a unmanned Metal Gears designed to hunt down hostile targets and self-destruct with a nuclear device.

Serpent Nebula

Widow System

Citadel Fleet

Outside of the citadel the most powerful fleet known to everyone in citadel space is gathering to retake back the Turian colony Bostra from the unknown species. The fleet is a mix of Asari cruisers and a dreadnought, Salarian frigates and cruisers, and the majority of the fleet is Turian dreadnoughts and frigates. The one leading the fleet was decided on the insistence of the Asari to let Matriarch Lidanya in control.

Lidanya was onboard her dreadnought "Athame", is currently looking over the enemy strengths along with a Turian General and a Salarian STG operative. Lidanya was amazed by what they were capable of; she was worried that the fleet might not come out of this without shedding a lot of blood. She then stopped what she was doing and went over the plan her colleagues had come up with. "All right then, the plan is to keep the enemy ships over Bostra busy while we land Citadel forces on the ground. Gelbin, your operatives' job is to acquire as much information about the unknown species as possible, but that's not all were going to throw at them: the Council has given the fleet fifty of their best SPECTRE's to help us win this fight. Let's just finish this so that it won't turn into a massacre."

As the citadel fleet gathered their full strength they begin heading to the Widow Relay and from there, five more Relays before they reached Bostra.

Bostra

Ground side

UAA Dropship

The UAA forces on Bostra were pushing the Turians back to their most secure base of operations where UAA soldiers couldn't breach unless the fleet bombarded the area—it was risky because while they would kill the Turians and make their jobs easier, it would destroy any information contained in it. It was the job of TG squad to sneak in the facility and shut down their main defenses in order to allow soldiers to move in and secure the base and capture any prisoners.

The six Cyborgs of the Thunder God squad are en-route to the base in a dropship. Thor was in command of the mission as Raiden was busy helping out the other soldiers on Bostra.

"So what's the Intel on this base?" asked Thor

"The base we're heading to is the most heavily guarded base on the planet," said Thor "according to the intel our AI's have, this base is their R&D department where they build and test new weapons. Our mission is to sneak into the base, cripple their defenses, and then open the doors for our soldiers to take control of it."

The dropship began its descent about a mile away from the bases missile turrets. The Cyborgs began walking down the ramp and on the ground, before the Dropship dropped off a Warthog. Good, now they had support, and because this was the infamous "Gauss Hog", this also meant even better firepower.

Bostra

Turian R&D Base

A Turian patrol was out on shift to keep an eye out for any possible intruders from the unidentified alien forces. "I can't believe we're being pushed back by this new species! When's the Hierarchy's going to be here and liberate us?"

Just before anyone could reply the six TGs jumped the patrol and knocked the guards out. Zeus grinned at the ease of this job as he stood atop the guard he had knocked out. "Well that was easy!"

Thor promptly hit his fellow Cyborg from behind the head lightly. "Tie them up and gag them we need to keep moving."

After the Turian patrol was dealt with, TG squad moved to the back entrance of the base. Lei Gong used her hacking software to hack the doors and went to a nearby console to get a layout of the building; when the second the information was downloaded, she uploaded the base's schematics to the HUDs of TG squad's retinal implants and decided to split up into teams of three. Thor and Lei Gong would head to the control room to shut down the bases defenses, Indra and Lei Gong were to head for the labs where they built weapons and other information that is stored there, and for Thor and Will they were to create a distraction for the Turians to buy the other teams time to complete their objectives.

The TGs were known for being a lot of things—the one thing they were known for was the fact that they used advanced bodies. The new Ezzo-Carbon Nano Tube muscle fiber system designed to vastly improve the strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability of a Cyborg soldier. The E-CNT was capable of enhancing the Cyborgs' already-augmented physical abilities past the limit of what a Cyborg can really do; it allowed full body converted cyborg to carry twice the weight they could before. It was also capable of having Octo or Stealth, Camo equipped, or a Fortune Device MF generator.

Thor and Lei Gong had their camouflage on sneaking past or killing Turian guards on their way to the control room. When they reached their destination, they found out there were more than thirty Turians guarding the control room. Thor pulled out a flashbang grenade and rolled it into the room. When the grenade went off, the room became a big bright light blinding and deafening the Turians for a few seconds—more than enough time for Thor and Lei Gong to barge in and slice or crush the Turians with blinding speed and force. When it was over Lei Gong hooked up her brain to the Turian controls, but waited for the others' to signal before shutting down the base's defenses.

Indra and Wakį́yą were already at the labs where new weapons were being built. Wakį́yą was uploading all their information on their technology when she was finished she reported to Thor that they had finished their objective.

Thor and Lei Gong were planting explosives around the base to distract the Turians away from the shutdown of the base's defenses. When they were finished, they reported in and were far away from getting caught in the explosion. Lei Gong held the detonator in her hand, and her thumb ready to press the red button. "Alright then, time to give these Turians a show."

It wasn't long before the explosives lit the base up like fireworks on the fourth of July-alerting the Turians. At the same time Thor shutdown the defenses and alerted UAA forces of the shutdown. Outside, one could see Dropships and helicopters swarming the base with Sliders for support. The UAA soldiers moved in on the base and took control of it; there were fire fights across the base, but in the end the Turians surrendered and were put in the base's holding cells.

Citadel Fleet

1 Mass relay jump from Bostra

As the Citadel Fleet prepares their last jump through the Relay Matriarch Lidanya is trying to convince the Turian General and Salarian STG to allow her to communicate with this race before more bloodshed is spilled, but her words fell on the deaf ears as both Salarians and Turians wanted to stop this threat before it spreads.

"Matriarch, the probe detects no ships or anything on the other side of the relay," said the sensors officer, keeping an eye on the radar, "shall I send the STG scouting ship through?"

As if on cue Lidanya ordered the STG ship to proceed through the relay and scout out enemy forces.

STG Ship

A Salarian STG pilot began moving the ship to the relay and as they reached a certain distance, the Relay shot out a blue light onto the ship and propelled them through instantaneously on the other side. When the Salarians made it they were instantly hit by the UG mines the 60-megaton force was too much for the ship's kinetic barriers as it was promptly destroyed.

Asari Dreadnought

Athame

CIC

Lidanya saw the whole thing on the holo screen just before the probe was hit by an EMP. The probe's readings suggested nuclear space mines—something the Council outlawed the use of. Lidanya ordered the fleet to harvest the asteroids in the system and send them through the Relay to destroy the space mines.

It took only a few minutes to get the asteroids before sending them through the Relay.

Bostra Orbit

After ten minutes the entire Citadel fleet of 250 vessels came out of FTL near Bostra and began their attack on UAA ships. The "Leviathan" along with "Hydra" and "Scylla" fired their standard RCs and Their U-H RCs; a combination altogether fifteen RC rounds, destroying more than twenty Citadel ships in one volley. The frigates of Salarian and Turians moved in close to fire their disruptor torpedoes at UAA cruisers; its effects caused their shields to weaken allowing three Turian dreadnought and two cruisers to destroy four of them. The battle raged on for both sides, the citadel drop ships took advantage of the chaos and started to enter Bostra's atmosphere to begin landing troops.

Bostra Ground Side

UAA soldiers began fighting Citadel forces on the ground. Asari commandos, Salarian STGs, Turian soldiers, and Council specter's are giving the UAA soldiers, and BREACHERs a run for their money as platoons of both sides got into sporadic firefights.

A group of BREACHERs moved through the remains of buildings to get to a platoon of UAA soldiers pinned down by blue female aliens known as Asari. The reports they were receiving told that these aliens had some kind of telekinetic powers when a blue aura surrounded their bodies. Once he BREACHER team arrived at the scene above one of the buildings they saw the soldiers getting brutalized by the Asari commandos. They got their best snipers to begin picking them off until one of the Asari set up what looked like bubble shield to them. It was actually a biotic field that protected them from enemy weapons. The BREACHERs were about to get another volley through when the other Asari inside the barrier pulled out a missile launcher…she was about to finish them off until she was shot in the head by a Rail rifle. The BREACHERs look to where the shot came from and were glad to see a group of Cyborgs.

The Asari commando that created the barrier was shocked beyond belief that a weapon was capable of passing through her barriers and killed her fellow commandos, she was about to turn around and retreat, but was shot down by the same Cyborg.

And meanwhile in UG RAYs and REXs were wreaking havoc amongst the other CC forces. UNAS contemplated using more up-to-date Metal Gears but it seemed to be unnecessary. While the REXs were gunning them down with its Gatling guns, lasers, and missiles, or crushing them with its giant feet, the RAYs were nimbly jumping around the battlefield, vaporizing/slicing troops and artillery up with their Plasma cannons or hydraulic cutters, shooting down nearby aircrafts or missles with it automated turrets, or swiping as targets with its HF arm blades or firing its own missiles from pods insides its arm/wing/fin…things…And while that was happening they were also being attacked by RAPTORs and Gekko.

Needless to say the Turians weren't doing to well.

Bostra Orbit

Space Battle

UAA Leviathan-Class Dreadnought "Leviathan"

While the battle on the ground raged on, the UAA Second Fleet had lost eleven ships while Citadel fleet lost over thirty. Onboard the Leviathan admiral Kastanie Drescher was looking over the battle; there were cruisers and frigates that were being overwhelmed while their Space Sliders were holding their own in the dog fights.

Pheonix appeared in a damage holo-projector from the damage caused by enemy disruptor torpedoes "Admiral, I believe we should call in the cavalry before we lose any more ships."

"And here I was hoping to win this on my own," said Drescher bitterly, "well we wanted to let the Citadel Council know they're not the only ones around, call in the UAA fleet."

Around the battle "Worm Space" portals opened up and out came a mixture of all UAA member nation ships. When the Citadel fleet detected the "Worm Space" portals they were shock to see different designs of ships than the ones they were fighting. As soon as the last UAA ship came out of the portal, they began firing their U-H Rail Cannons and Plasma Cannons at the Citadel fleet. The citadel fleet did not stand a chance at the firepower of the UAA fleet some ships were destroyed the majority of them were crippled.

Bostra Ground Side

Saren Arterius, along with a platoon of Turian soldiers were moving through the rubble to get to one of the enemy's base of operations, his mission was to destroy the base and capture prisoners. Across the battlefield he was hearing reports of seven-foot-tall creatures wearing green armor taking down Asari commandos and Council SPECTREs. He had not come into contact with any of these creatures, dismissing them as mere fantasies and excuses for failure, but the reports stated that if you saw one, to not engage and retreat. "Turians don't retreat! You will only see a Turian's back once he's dead…that's our motto in Hierarchy," said Saren to himself, "and if I see one of those creatures, I'm taking him down first!"

The platoon came upon the UAA base behind the rubble of Turian buildings, Saren ordered the platoon to pull out their missile launchers and get into position. When Saren got into position, he waited five minutes for his team to alert him when they were ready, but it was past the time and he began to worry then all of a sudden something dropped behind Saren about thirty feet away. Saren aims his missile launcher and fired, scoring a direct hit as it was blown back against the wall where debris fell upon him. He could only grin in satisfaction. "These freaky are not so tough after all."

As he was walking away before enemy forces moved in on the explosion, he heard rumbling sounds coming from the debris that fell on the "A.I", Saren turned around with his eyes wide. He was surprised to see the black monster lifting a ton of debris off of him like it was nothing. Saren lifted his missile launcher and fired again, but the missile was sliced in half by the "A.I's" red sword.

Saren tried to fire another missile, but the trigger was jammed—he then reached out for his gun with his left arm; but at the same time, the creature ran closed the distance toward Saren at high speed, as he raised his HF Muramasa above his head and sliced Sarens left arm clear off of him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Saren as he was holding were his left arm was with his right. He then looks at the black skinned monster as he lifted his old SOCOM pistol up to Saren's head until he lifted his left arm up to his ear as if he was listening to someone "Well, it seems you're in luck," said the creature, "your fleets in orbit have lost this battle, and all ground forces have surrendered I'm taking you to one of our prison camps."

Saren looked up at the creature. He could not believe it…the Turian Hierarchy had lost. "What are you?"

"My species is called 'human'. And I am Raiden of the Thunder Gods."

Bostra Orbit

As the UNAS and UAA second fleet cleaned up their destroyed ships and gathered the remaining Citadel fleet, a Salarian probe recorded the entire battle and sent it to a Salarian STG ship on the other side of the Relay. They began to plot a course back to the Citadel to show the Council the footage that had been recorded. They prayed that they would return in time to stop this madness before it escalated…

In the next chapter the UAA will finally confront the Citadel Council and we will see who if the will compromise with the Council like ever species before them or have the balls to make a deal that benefits THEM and not just the Council.

Codex Entry

BREACHERs (New info): Along with being advanced boarding parties BREACHERs are also elite shock troopers. Cyborg BREACHERs are dropped from geosynchronous orbit in specialized "Meteor" class bodies to surprise enemy forces and to attack from nearly any front.

UGs: UGs or Unmanned Gears, are Gears operated by Artificial Intelligences about as smart as a dolphin. UGs take many forms Metal Gears such as RAY, REX, UG BOMBERS, and Excelsus, or the smaller Gears such as Gekko, RAPTORS, Scarabs, and Sliders.

Space Sliders: Like the normal Slider the Space Slider is a UG piloted by an A.I, but these are about the size of an F-15 fighter jet and are specialized for Space Combat, they are also equipped with FDMFGs (Fortune Device Magnetic Field Generators).

Octo-Camo: An advanced active camouflage system that allows the wearer to imitated the pattern and texture of surfaces, similar to an octopus. Though technique its properties are more like that of the Cuttlefish, as it's camoflague ability is much more precise than the Octopus's. It also matches the background radiation and heat of the area making it completely invisible to infrared sensors.

Stealth Camo: Also an advanced active camouflage system, but instead of blending into the environment it renders the user completely invisible to the naked eye. Appearing as nothing more than a feint shimmer. But like Octo-Camo the user can still be very easily detected by infrared sensors. So far, no method has been discovered to combine the technologies into the ultimate active camo system.

Plasma Cannon: first seen in use in the early years after the Patriots were destroyed, the Plasma Cannon is the next step in direct energy weapons, though it still proving difficult to bring down to scale. Only Metal Gears and Ships can use Plasma and Laser cannons.


	4. Negotiations

_**MGE**_

(A/N: Finally A chapter that will be completely original and mine…well as original as you can get with this scenario.)

Chapter 4: Negotiations

"_Speak Softly And Carry A Big Stick; You Will Go Far."_

_President Theodor "Teddy" Roosevelt_

Citadel Council Chamber [Meeting Currently In Progress]

The Councilors watched the STG footage presented to them with shock, awe, intrigue, and horror.

Shock and awe for the shear overwhelming power this new species possessed, single soldiers taking out entire platoons with nothing but a sword, using strength and speed no Council species can obtain naturally.

Intrigue at the level they have achieved technologically without the use of element zero. For centuries the Council thought FTL through wormholes was impossible but this species did it with ease and with ships several times larger than the Destiny Ascension!

And Horror at what can only be synthetics fighting alongside them. Giant almost animal like machines ripping through Council forces like tissue paper. Tevos was sure she saw one of the smaller synthetics excrete a viscous green material from between its organic legs and the unfortunate wounded Turian under it began to dissolve alive at a painfully slow rate..

"SYNTHETICS!?" Sparatus roared angrily. "These upstarts are using Artificial Inelegances! And so flippantly!? Do they not realize the danger they put themselves and others in by using them, especially by giving them bodies so large and well-armed."

Valern was watching the Gekkos carefully as he listened to the Turian Councilor's ranting. "I'm not sure all of them are very advanced . The ones with organic legs seem to have an animal like intelligence. One looked like it was "chewing" on an asari commando as if it was trying to eat with a mouth that didn't exist."

All three Councilors shuddered at that thought. Tevos was the first to speak up. "Whether they use or not is irrelevant right now. They are obviously very advanced technologically and if we continue this war with them Council Space will be severely crippled even if we do win." She explained, earning nods of agreement from the other two though Sparatus was reluctant to do so. "We have to end this war diplomatically and offer them a place in on the Citadel. Once they've joined us we can force them to stop producing their , destroy the ones that exist, and outlaw the more volatile technologies they use, such as their wormhole generators and plasma weapons."

Again the other two nodded in agreement but just before the meeting could continue a young Salarian came stumbling into the chamber.

"Councilors! We have a situation!" He yelped.

"What is it!?" Sparatus barked irritably.

The salarian shook nervously. "Dozens, massive ships just teleported in front of the Citadel! Their said they want to speak to you within the next 30 minutes or they'll destroy the defense fleet and seize the station."

The Councilors looked at each other nervously. "I would have preferred starting peace talks on our terms but at least we can end this war quickly." Tevos stated with a bit of tiredness in her voice.

Meanwhile in Spaaaaaaaaaaaace!

UAA Lavianthan class Dreadnaught "The Laviathan"

Raiden stood with Admiral Kastanie Drescher now wearing a Commander's uniform over his cybernetic body and his blade inside his specialized storage case currently hidden via Stealth-Camo, though the metal armor on his jaw and the semi-clear artificial lip and chin were still visible the helmet/visor was gone but both compound eye units were still on, hidden under his hair wear his ear should be.

Drescher wanted him present during the negotiations along with Bladewolf who was sitting next to him. She said it was for security and to help out where he felt he was needed she also ordered him to conceal most of his body so they wouldn't scare the Councilor "too much".

Bladewolf looked quite a bit different from the body he had in 2018. For one he had his HF chainsaw back. For another the jaws worked more like a real wolf's allowing him to conceal his bladed teeth instead of having a constant mechanical snarl.

He was also to be joined by the leaders of the most powerful member nations of the UAA. The Presidents of the UNAS and China Ezekiel Plateado and Shang Lee, the Prime Minister of Japan Gen Kageyoshi, the Chairmen of Great Britain and Russia Alexander Anderson (Subtle!) and Gretchen Volkov, and Representative of Israel as the Prime Minister was too ill to travel at the moment Zeva Daveed.

"Ma'am!" A communications officer called to Drescher. "The Council has agreed to meet with you. They're sending an escort shuttle to lead the Leviathan to the nearest most compatible dock."

Drescher nodded in approval. "Good, inform the rest of the "Big Stick" fleet of this and tell them to power down their weapons but keep their MF fields powered and be ready to power back up at a moment's notice. We don't know if these aliens will try to pull something."

"Yes Ma'am!" The comm. Officer barked before relaying her message.

"I wonder if any of these aliens will look like those big headed Greys from those old B-movies?" Raiden wondered offhandedly earning an exasperated head shake from Wolf.

Council Chambers

Raiden let out a low whistle as he observed the large, highly decorated chamber. He had to admit that it was a very pretty area and he liked the alien, cherry blossom-like trees planted here and there in isolated garden islands. He also found that there were a large variety of aliens on this station. The three species they were fighting, the Asari, Salarian, and Turians and many they didn't see. Large aliens that looked like a cross between an elephant and a gorilla with no face just two small eyes and strangely shaped flap were the nose and mouth would be. Squat little aliens in what appeared to be hazard suits that hinted at a rodent-like appearance beneath it. Tall jellyfish-like aliens that resembled Man-O-Wars back on earth that flashed whenever they talked. Big, bulky, dinosaur-like aliens with large humps on their back, and a bony plate on their foreheads. And occasionally he'd spot what he thought were humans in hazard suits but the three digit hands and feet, and the bow shaped legs proved otherwise. There was also a species that looked like a human if humans evolved from reptiles.

And as he was observing them the crowd was equally curious about his group. But a majority of their attention was on him, his fellow cyborgs, and Wolf.

"Look at the one with the yellow fur on its head. It has a metal jaw!"

"What is that four legged metal animal following them? Is it an A.I?"

"Look at the big one! Everything under its upper jaw is metal!"

"What's for dinner tonight?"

And other such comments.

Finally after 15 minutes of walking, riding agonizingly long elevators, and a couple flying taxies, Raiden and the negotiators arrived before a short flight of stairs that lead to a podium, which stood before three higher podiums were the three councilors stood waiting.

"On behalf of the Citadel we welcome you of the UAA to this meeting." Tevos greeted warmly, almost motherly.

"You could have fooled me." Raiden grumbled to himself but the Councilors still caught it.

"And what do you mean by that…synthetic?" Sparatus growled when he noticed the cyborgs jaw and erroneously concluded that Raiden was an A.I.

"Synthetic?" Raiden repeated with confusion. "Okay maybe my brain is the only fully organic piece of me left but I'm not a robot! You've never seen a cyborg before?"

Raiden's word shocked and horrified the Councilors. That thing was an organic?! Tevos was the first to recover. "You would mutilate yourselves in such a way? To leave nothing but you brain organic? I can understand replacing a limb or damaged organs but this?"

President Ezekiel stepped forward. "Raiden here is one of a few rare cases. Not many cyborgs go for a full body conversion and from what I understand a…"group" in out history didn't leave much of his original body untouched when he was first turned. I think only everything from his upper jaw up was left organic, and that was over a hundred year ago." He explained calmly.

This peaked Tevos' curiosity. "You are a long lived species as well?"

"Oh, no. The average human lifespan is about 170 years. Only fully converted cyborgs can live indefinitely. As long as the brain case is undamaged and is supplied oxygen a cyborg can survive just about anything." The UNAS president clarified.

"What a fascinating piece of technology." Valren commented, his inner scientist jumping for joy at the possibilities this type of cybernetics could unlock. His people had very short lifespans of 40 years because of their hyperactive metabolisms. This technology could lengthen that.

"You're not telling me you support this barbarism Valern?!" Sparatus questioned the salarian angrily.

"I don't see anything inherently wrong with it Sparatus. In fact this could be the key to lengthening my peoples' lifespan." Valern argued.

"Bah, it doesn't matter. They will have to give up this technology as well along with when they join the Citadel."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't remember saying we were joining anything?" Zeva interrupted with indignation.

"I apologize for my college, his people are much more…abrasive than the other Citadel species. But yes. Once this meeting is adjourned we will discuss the terms of you invitation into the Citadel, and will be given an embassy." Tevos explained.

"No." All of the UAA leaders, and even their bodyguards, said in unison.

"Huh?" Was the Councilors' stellar response.

"No offence Councilors." Ezekiel said diplomatically. "But from the intel we were able to glean from your ships during the war your terms are hardly fair to the non-council races, and aid from you is…unreliable."

"What!? How dare you speak to us that way!" Sparatus roared.

"Please, explain what you mean." Tevos asked in a much calmer manner but you could tell she was extremely offended.

"Well first of all." The UNAS president began. "You restrict the size of a species' armada and even the number of certain ships, but you three are allowed a much larger one with more of those types of ships. You also restrict, or outright ban certain technologies, most of which are technologies the UAA have not only mastered but are deeply reliant on. We would be crippled if we had to give this all up and switch to your technology type and our forces would almost constantly be stretched thin. That would mean we'd need to ask you for aid whenever something our downsized military can't handle comes up and that aid is very rarely given and even more rarely satisfactory or you'll just reuse. For example, the Quarians requested aid from you 300 years ago when their labor force of network became self-aware and exiled them from their systems. You refuse to aid them even to this day and closed their embassy and just let them wander around aimlessly in their Migrant Fleet."

"They broke Citadel Council Law, they must be punished for what they did." Sparatus argued. To him and the other Councilors and sounded like a strong argument but it was a very weak one to the UAA.

Raiden stepped forward and gave his two cents. "A law was created from fear and bigotry and a law that if only confirmed needed because of what you persecute . And that law was Broken over 300 years ago, the people that were being punished are long dead and you are just letting innocent people suffer for what their ancestors did. It's like imprisoning a child because his father was a serial killer."

"We are drifting off topic." Tevos interrupted, trying to get the meeting back on track. "We are negotiating a peace treaty, not debating the politics of our laws. But if you know the history of the Quarians then you know why A.I technology is dangerous and why we have outlawed it."

"Pfahahahaha!" Raiden, and a few of the other older cyborgs laughed bitterly. "Oh, we've known how dangerous can be for well over a hundred years, on our calendar it is currently 2157, in the early 2000s we learned what are capable." Raiden turned to Admiral Drescher and the UNAS president. "May I?" with a nod of confirmation he continued. "In 2009 we learned that the United North American States, back then called the United States of America or USA, was being controlled from the shadows by a network of advanced called the Patriots. Their tasks were too control information, the military, everything for the "greater good of humanity" and were trying to take control of the entire planet. In the early 2010s they found a new way to control humanity, instigating war, after war, after war, almost all of them fought by proxy through private military companies and they had complete control over the troops through the nanomachines they created, and the Sons of the Patriots System, "A Cleaner, Safer Battlefield" weapons couldn't be used without the right ID and permission, and they were able to monitor everything from oxygen intake and hormone levels, to emotional stability and immune response. A man tried to destroy the dominant A.I in the network so he could take over the System and rule the world. But thanks to the efforts of myself, a genius little girl, and humanities greatest hero Solid Snake we were able to stop that man, and destroy the Patriots without wiping out modern civilization."

To say the councilors were shocked was like saying space was big, huge understatement. Valern was the first to speak. "If this has truly happened to you then why do you continue to create ?"

"Because everything comes with a risk, and A.I technology has advanced extremely quickly since then. Even Bladewolf here who was created on 2016 is still highly advanced. Most of our are Optical , they are structurally similar to the human brain, there is no difference between hardware and software. Given enough neurons and training they can learn to speak through an interface, most are even more compassionate for their fellow man than and actual fellow man. Bladwolf never did like to fight and he resented his former masters that forced him to fight under threat of wiping his memory. Nothing like the Patriots has happened again, and with the right programing it never will."

After Raiden's speech the chamber was quite for a moment. After a few minutes Bladwolf approached the Councilors, making them tense. "I may be an A.I but I think, and feel like any human. I owe my freedom to Raiden and am indebted to him. I will never be able to repay this gift to him but he has proven to be a good friend, and a reliable warrior. And until he dies on the battlefield and meets his family in whatever afterlife you go to when you die I will continue to serve as his companion. I may be a machine but I am more than that, I am not a mindless killer like you think all are." With his new voice module Wolf was able to speak in different pitches and inflections, it allowed him to convey the emotions he feels rather than just speak in a monotone "deathbot" voice. The passion in which he spoke further shocked the councilors and they didn't know what to think.

Zeva Daveed stepped forward. "You want us to join the Citadel right? Well we can see the benefits to that too so maybe we will if you agree to OUR terms."

"Your terms?" Sparatus repeated with a scoff. "Why would we agree to your terms to join?"

Zeva smirked wickedly. "Because you need us more than we need you. We have mastered the technologies you deemed too dangerous to use. And we have your Citadel surrounded with our largest ships. You agree to our terms or we go on our way, and the war might even continue for a few hours."

The thinly veiled threat was not missed by the three aliens, and as much as they'd like to deny it these new comers could very well follow through with it.

"What are your terms?" Tevos asked begrudgingly.

"Ah, Tevos!" Sparatus exclaimed. "You're not seriously going to allow this are you?"

"What choice do we have Sparatus?" Tevos argued but she was clearly just as angry as he was. "They have the Citadel surrounded with ships as big if not bigger than the Destiny Ascension, they have more powerful weapons and shields, and their have most likely hacked our automatic defenses and/or jamming communications. Even if we could close the arms they have the power to make sure we're trapped here and will wait us out until we either surrender or they find a way in."

"She's right Sparatus." Valern agreed, his tone solemn. "It will take weeks before our respective governments realize something's wrong, weeks more for them to figure out what's wrong, and months to mobilize an effective counterstrike. By then the Citadels supplies will be hemorrhaging, if not gone and too many people will have died just for this to end on our terms." He then added. "Besides, I'm sure they will not be unreasonable, and if they agree we will have new technology that could help the people and shrink the power gap between us."

Sparatus looked down and clenched his talons, a turian equivalent of a scowl etched on his chitinous face. "Fine…" he growled out. "What are you terms?"

The leaders of the UAA mentally grinned triumphantly. Ezekiel made strange gestures, and at first the Councilors though they were insulting ones but quickly the realized it looked like he was interacting with something.

"What are you…" Valern started but was interrupted when all three of the councilors' Omni-tools lit up.

"That is our list of demands for this "Partnership" to work." Alexander Anderson explained, have an only Irish accent despite his English origins and adjusting his glasses. "Our first demand is for all UAA technologies to be lest on molested by your laws, , full-body cyborgs, and Wormhole generators based on UAA schematics are to be considered legal."

"Fine." All three agreed reluctantly, all knowing that that was likely to be on the list. They continued the read the list on their own.

1: All UAA tech is to be considered legal.

2: The size of the UAA fleet is to be left to the UAA's discretion.

3: Trade between the UAA and the rest of the Citadel races will not consist of our more advanced and confidential technologies for both sides. For example, we will not give you our Plasma weapons.

4: UAA is given the right to let individuals from other races join them.

"I expect these requirements to be fair?" Ezekiel asked.

"I find the last one odd." Valern said with confusion. "Why would you let aliens join your government?"

"We do not have to explain this to you, but if you insist. We are going to ask the Quarians to join the UAA."

Zeva explained.

"Absolutely not!" Sparatus roared. "The Migrant Fleet is being punished for the Geth. Until they destroy them they will not be allowed colony rights or a place on the Citadel."

"So you're dooming them to extinction, because as they are they will never be able to take back their homeworld." Zeva argued. "Except all the demands or we will be forced to leave."

Sparatus was about to argue further when. "Fine" Tevos and Valern cut him off, agreeing to the UAA's terms.

"You can't be serious!" The turian shouted. "What kind of example are we making to the people if we let the upstarts do as they please; ignoring our laws, pardoning criminals, and threatening the Council?!"

"…Are you done Sparatus?" Tevos said lowly, sounding defeated. "We already discussed this. We have no choice but to agree to their terms or we could doom the Citadel." Valrn said nothing, but he nodded solemnly in agreement.

Sparatus gritted his teeth in anger and frustration; he whipped his head and glared hatefully at the humans and cyborgs before him and he visibly shook with rage. But after a moment, his shaking settled, and his talons unclenched and he breathed out unsteadily. "Fine." He sighed out with defeat.

New Codex Entry

The "Big Stick" Fleet: The nick name of the Negotiation Fleet, after the famous quote of President Theodor "Teddy" Roosevelt of the former USA. It is the physical manifestation of the quote. When the UAA wants to resolve a matter peacefully but know the foreign power would not listen otherwise they deploy the Big Stick Fleet to escort the negotiators, "speaking softly" while the looming threat of a huge fleet of massive ships on the horizon is plaguing the minds of the other party.

Optical : A highly advanced form of Artificial Intelligence that is structurally similar to the human brain. Meaning Hardware and Software are one-and-the-same. However this not mean all O.N. are intelligent. Some are just do as they're programed, while other are able to think for themselves but do not have the necessary number of neurons to be sentient and have an animal intelligent, usually on par with a dolphin or an ape. Some though are built with a high number of neurons, sometimes many more than a human, and with enough time and training are able to speak via a Voice Module, and become self-aware and sentient. Such as Bladewolf who has a neuron count of Ninety Billion.

Metal Gears: Large machines, usually piloted by an A.I, which range from Bipedal to Hexpedal. Many describe them as Walking Tanks but they are more than that. All True Metal Gears are designed with nuclear warfare in mind, weather launching them like the Rex, or preventing launch/destroying other MGs like Ray, they are all designed with a nuclear framework. Untrue Metal Gears, or simply Gears, such as Irvins (A.K.A Gekkos), Raptors, Tripods (A.K.A Dwarf Gekko or Scarabs), Fenrirs, Massifs, and so one work in way similar to MGs but are too small or simply not designed with nuclear framework in mind. Metal Gear Ray, and Metal Gear Mks being the exception as they have been designed to either destroy other MGS or prevent nuclear war.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I always wanted to put those snobby Councilors in their place.


End file.
